Legend
by lavamaster
Summary: This story is about a fire team fighting prometheans and Jul 'Madama's covenant.
1. The surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or it's characters

"Legends aren't simply born

they are _willed_ into existence"

Ray Legend was a spartan,the best of the best said to be invincible- If only that was true. Ray was leader of Fireteam Strongarm and was the recon expert. He had red recon armor. Also on his team was Jessica outfitted with black copperhead armor, James with crimson scout armor, Magnus with white warrior armor, and Mark with purple air-assault armor. They were being accompanied by Bitan 'Rezan a Sangheili with elite warrior armor guiding them through a destroyed planet

Bitan was in the lead with Ray right behind him with his sniper rifle. "Careful, I hear something." Bitan said. Just then and explosion fired off next to them blasting them away. When he looked there was a promethean soldier holding an incineration cannon staring at them as the cannon recharged. As it lifted the cannon to fire Ray had regained his footing and fired a bullet through it's head. As if they heard the commotion more prometheans came with watchers in the air and crawlers, knights, and soldiers on the ground.

Fireteam Strongarm and Bitan backed up. They all hit solid wall. Just then a shadow flew overhead and landed in front of them. When Ray looked he saw something shocking it was a elite honor guard wielding a honor guard pike. At first the prometheans were confused. Ray took this opportunity "Now!" he yelled. Everyone started firing but the honor guard was was in the middle of the fire taking down prometheans with his pike. Soon all prometheans were dead. "Who's this?" Ray asked Bitan asked cocking his head toward the honor guard.

" I don't know. Let me ask." Bitan walked up to the honor guard and started to saying something in Sangheili.

"Team come over here," Ray said. His team members trotted over to him.

"James, I want you to go scout the area. Jess, I want you in camo and on the wall and tell me if you see anything. Magnus and Mark get a layout of the area don't lose sight of each other. I'll stay here with the elites." As the team spread out Ray walked over to the elites. Seven years his team had been together. They didn't always work as smooth as this but after a year they were like a well oiled machine.

"Did you find out who he was?" Ray asked. Bitan looked at him before replying. "His name is Xita 'Hatama he is the last honor guard."

 **Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I know it short and I plan on making other chapters longer**


	2. A new ally

"Wait what?" Ray said. "But the elite honor guards were replaced with Brute ones." "Ray, prometheans coming three o'clock." said Jessica. Ray took a step towards the wall then looked back at Bitan before replying. "I'll be right there Jess." walking up to the wall he activated his thrusters to get up the wall. Looking through the scope of his sniper rifle he looked and saw two promethean soldiers and a pack of crawlers. "James-" Ray started but James cut him off. "I see them." he said. When Ray looked again he saw James around the corner from the prometheans.

"James I want you to engage them." Ray said.

"Roger." James said he then charged up his dual boltshots before turning around the corner and firing. The blasts hit prometheans soldiers killing them as the hardlight cut through them. James then kept firing at the crawlers till they had all died. Looking through his scope he saw more prometheans coming. Ray called James him back. "It looks like those prometheans you took out were a scouting party. More are moving in on your position." he said. As James started running back, Ray called up Mark when he had made it up the wall he asked "What is it Ray?"

"Still got that target locater?" Ray asked.

"Yea, but I had to leave one of plasma pistols behind for it." Mark answered.

"Great I need it." Ray replied. Mark handed him the locater. Ray then zoomed in where the prometheans were. they all got outlined in red as the weapon located them. Ray pressed the trigger. At first nothing happened then missiles shot from the sky hitting and killing the prometheans.

"Heck yea!" Ray yelled tossing Mark back the target locater. He then jumped from the wall and approached Bitan and Xita. Xita said something it sangheili.

"What is he saying?" Ray asked.

"He wants you to follow him." Bitan said.

"Ok. lets hope we can trust him," Ray said "Team follow Xita." Xita started running in the direction they came. When Xita had stopped running they were in front of a lich then Xita said something again. Ray looked at Bitan for a translation.

"He says get in." Bitan said walking inside. As the team got in Xita hopped in the pilot seat and started up the ship.

"Jess contact the _Survivor_ for a rendezvous point," Ray said. "And tell them we're in a lich so they don't shoot us out of the sky."

"Got it." Jess said as she started contacting the frigate.

"Bitan can't you get Xita to speak english?" Ray asked. "He won't stop saying blarg."

"He says he doesn't speak it. I already asked." Bitan replied while walking to the cockpit. Jess walked up to Ray

"Orders want us to go to a city to look for survivors. They're sending marines with us." she said.

"Go tell Xita where to go." Ray replied. Ray looked fearing the horrors that might come.

 **Hey guys I made the chapters longer like I said. I also updated chapter 1. hope you enjoyed!**


	3. The rescue

(At the city)

Fire team Strongarm landed in what looked like the center of the city. In the center of the open space was a fountain that one would see at parks farther back where four destroyed towers stood.

"It looks like a town square." Magnus said. As every one jumped out of the lich Bitan announced that he'd be staying.

"I'll alert you if I see something." Bitan said. He then piloted the lich back in the air. As Ray watched him go he realized that Bitan left them with a sangheili that didn't speak or understand english.

"Spread out and look for survivors." Ray said. He was holding one of his smgs with the stock extended and holding the gun two started to walk towards a broken building. He barely took five steps before he heard two pelican engines.

"Here's backup." Mark said. When the pelicans' hatches opened up ten marines marched out of each pelican. A field sergeant walked up to Ray.

"You're the leader right?" he asked.

"Yes, spread some of your troops out to secure the perimeter send the rest into those three towers," Ray replied pointing to three for the towers. "My team and Xita will take the other one."

"The elite?" the sergeant asked as he looked at Xita.

"Yes," Ray said simply as he walked towards his team. He motioned for everyone to gather up.

"We are going to search the fourth tower for survivors. Now somebody needs to explain that to Xita." he said.

"Maybe he knows huragok sign language." Jessica said. She turned to Xita and started flashing hand signs. After she finished shook his head in understanding the ten took out his focus rifle.

"He does." she said taking her battle rifle of her back. They all walked in the tower weapons drawn. Soon they found a room with noise coming from in it. Xita aimed his focus rifle at the door. Jessica opened it. Inside they found at least fifteen survivors huddled together a child screamed at the sight of Xita.

"Calm down," Ray said. "He's with us." Ray looked around some more plasma burns must be the covenant

"Mark lead them outside. James go scout ahead we'll check the rest of this floor." Ray said.

(with James)

James was crouching down a hallway when he saw a grunt around a corner. It was by itself so James activated camo and sneaked up to it with a knife in his hand. When he was close enough he grabbed the back of it's methane pack and pulled it when it fell backwards he brought the knife down in it's neck. He then gently put it on the floor.

"Ray, there's covenant forces upstairs." he said into his intercom

"Coming." Ray replied. As James started to back up he bumped into something. When he turned around he saw a Ibie 'shan jackal minor. He had bumped into it's point defense gauntlet. It squawked and raised it needler but James kicked it's shield sending it flying backwards. He then shot is with is MA5B assault rifle. Hearing the noise a squad of jackals ran around the corner. In the middle of the group was a jackal major. As the jackals opened fire a beam of a focus rifle hit the major killing it. It was Xita and Fireteam Strongarm. They all opened fire. After killing the jackals the checked the rest of the building and they found no survivors. When the survivors had been transported out of the city Bitan landed the lich. And they and the marines flew to the _Survivor_. Ray thought about the name _it was full of survivors now._ he thought and for the first time in a while he slept.

 **Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been busy but i'll try to make chapters faster but at a decent length.**


End file.
